A network site may include any number of network pages, such as web pages. Network sites can be modeled using a hierarchical site model. When the hierarchical site model is employed to administer the network site and/or generate network pages, files from a data store or disk storage system are retrieved and loaded into memory, potentially impairing performance. In addition, data structures and various data formats with which the hierarchical model is expressed must be processed, potentially further impairing performance.